


Weddings, Love, Magic, and All That

by letspartyrightnow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Phandom Fic Fests: Bingo, Strangers to Lovers, but you don't really see the lovers part, maybe some flirting???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letspartyrightnow/pseuds/letspartyrightnow
Summary: tumblr!





	Weddings, Love, Magic, and All That

Somehow weddings were the most magical and awkward events to ever grace the dog-themed calendar on Phil’s wall. They were fun, sometimes, and he liked to eat the food and he definitely enjoyed his time at the open bar, who didn’t? But mostly they were just another social gathering for Phil to stand around and stick out, alone, like usual. 

And sadly, this wedding wasn’t like his mom's cousin’s friend’s wedding, that he could talk his way out of, no. This was his own brother’s wedding. Corn would probably murder him with her small bare hands if he wasn’t there. Phil didn’t even know why they were getting married. Yeah, of course they loved each other, but it had never really been their thing. Things change apparently. Except for Phil, who had stayed pretty much the same since uni. 

While Phil sat around on the morning of the wedding ceremony, he couldn’t help but notice a man pop his head into the church, walk forward, almost trip, catch himself on a pew, and then continue on as if he’d never done a thing. He turned his head and caught Phil’s eyes with his own, blotches of red erupting over is face and neck. 

Phil chuckled and, letting the awkwardness drain out of him before it even arrived, cleared his throat while standing to greet this gangly man. 

“Hi, can I help you?” Phil offered, walking to stand across him. He was something Phil had never seen before. He couldn’t help hoping that he wasn’t some long distance family member. 

“Ah, hello, sorry about that, I think I would’ve died from second hand embarrassment had I seen myself do literally anything.” He smiled, and at this point Phil couldn’t even hear a word the bumbling man was saying. He couldn’t take his eyes of him. Dressed to impress in such a nice, and obviously tailored by the fit of it, suit. His dimple out and proud for the world to stare at in awe. Phil takes back everything bad he ever said about weddings. He was perfect. 

“No worries,” Phil replied coolly. “Honestly, had it been me, I’d have fallen face first into the decorations. Would’ve ruined the whole wedding.” At the mention of the wedding, the man seemed to remember what he was here for. 

“Yeah, uh, I’m Dan by the way, a friend of Cornelia. She sent me to get her bouquet. Are you Phil? She said he’d have it.” 

Phil relaxed more at the new knowledge and smiled his best at Dan. “That’d be me. And yeah it’s right over here. Don’t know how anyone let me handle anything around here, I'm usually the worst at holding onto things.” 

He picked up the bouquet and handed it to Dan. His fingers brushed the back of Phil’s hand and he nearly melted at the warm touch. How was he already gone for this guy? 

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Dan said, lifting the flowers up as a farewell. Phil was sad to see him go. He turned to leave and just as he reached the door, he turned back to Phil, who was still watching him. “Are you staying for the reception?” He asked Phil, hands behind his back and a rosy patch on his cute cheek. 

Phil grinned and nodded. “No place I’d rather be.”

Dan smiled, too, his dimple reaching new levels of loveliness. “Good.” 

Phil took in a deep breath and watched him go while slumping into his chair. So maybe weddings were a little more magical than he thought. Of course, only if every single wedding had a Dan with his dimple attending.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](https://letspartyrightnowplease.tumblr.com/post/178434800284/weddings-love-magic-and-all-that)


End file.
